


Out Of Control

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Prompt: Raven has a new app on her phone that allows her to control other people and make them do everything she wants!





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who prompted this ~ it was fun to imagine!

It started off as a joke, Jasper teasing that all they needed was an app to control everyone, and then Monty adding in how he’d mostly make everyone leave him in peace so he could focus on his thesis. They’d been hanging out, the three of them, Raven having a beer over at their shared apartment on a Friday night. Clarke had to work, so it had devolved from a movie night to them mostly complaining about school and work, and Raven had bitched about that guy in her Bioethics and Health Law class that was always driving her crazy. She’d imagined how she would make him shut up and stop taking the opposite point of view on all her debate arguments, and Jasper and Monty had harassed her a little over her need to be right all the time. Anyway, it had been a joke, and they’d all laughed and made up some silly things they’d do if they did have a mind-control app, but Raven had forgotten all about it by the time she’d gone back to her own quiet apartment.

 

Really, she should have known better. A week later, Jasper had confessed he’d created a framework, Monty had smiled sheepishly and pulled out a couple of algorithms he’d thought up, and by that point, Raven was intrigued enough to take a look at it too. It turned into yet another side project that none of them actually had time for, but that’s just how they did things. And she should have known better then, too, because somehow, all of their collaborations always worked out in the end, and the mind-control app was no different.

 

Raven had done a little tweaking the night before, and she had her phone in her pocket the next morning when she met Clarke for coffee at the little shop down the street. She and Clarke lived in the same building, and while the cafe was the closest one, it was also pretty good, and Clarke had long had a crush on the owner. When Raven ordered and Clarke was perusing the bakery case, she’d pulled out her phone and typed a few instructions in, just to see what would happen. Nothing seemed to work with regard to the girl behind the counter, but she wasn’t wearing a nametag and Raven just referred to her as ‘Coffee Girl’ when she typed her desire for free coffee into the phone. But when she typed in _‘Clarke wants to buy my coffee today’_ , a few moments later, Clarke offered to do that exact thing. So Raven tested it and quickly added _‘Clarke suggests we add blueberry muffins to the order’_ , and just before the cashier rang up their total, Clarke added them in.

 

They’d gone to sit at a table by the window, Raven feeling nearly giddy with power, but when she saw Bellamy, the cafe owner, come out from behind the office door, she knew she could _really_ test the app to confirm whether it was genuine. While Clarke was distracted by staring at Bellamy, Raven quickly typed _‘Clarke finally decides to ask Bellamy for a date’_. And to her absolute shock, before they left the shop that morning, Clarke had casually walked up and asked Bellamy out. After almost two years of pining for him. Clarke had been so stunned by her behavior she honestly couldn’t believe it, but the fact that he’d said yes had her focusing mostly on the outcome rather than why she’d suddenly felt so inspired.

 

Literally shaking with anticipation, Raven decided this was going to be the best day ever.

 

***************

 

Hours later, it really was turning out that way. She hadn’t gone too crazy, but she’d gotten herself a free lunch and one of her professors had 'suddenly' decided to extend the deadline for a particular assignment she was having trouble with. Her friend Gina had been bummed out about a test she hadn’t done well on, and Raven had used the app to help cheer her up, and then she’d used the app again to get a free soft pretzel from one of the carts on the way to her last class of the day. She was feeling pretty fantastic until the Bioethics professor announced he was assigning them each partners to work together on their next debate topic, and her stomach clenched when she was paired up with none other than John Murphy, the guy who drove her insane. He was just so smug and arrogant! Most of the time in class, they ended up arguing their points more to each other than to the rest of the students, and while she could admit that yeah, he was more of a challenge than anyone else in the room, he also pissed her the fuck off. Being partnered with him was _not_ going to work out. Before she could use her phone to type in an instruction to the professor to change his mind, Murphy appeared in front of her, his goddamned blue eyes brazenly looking her over.

 

“So, Reyes. For once we’ll be on the same side. When can you meet to work out this argument?”

 

Nothing about his question was out of line, but god, just the grin on his face made her want to punch it off. Gritting her teeth, she pulled up her schedule. “I can do tomorrow after five, Sunday after two or Monday at noon.”

 

“Tomorrow at six works. It’s probably too late to book one of the library study rooms. Do you want your place or mine?”

 

The jerk was probably right. Those library rooms booked fast, and they were going to have to talk too much for the main part of the library. Raven scrunched up her face as she considered her options. Everyone had been paired up already and using the app to switch partners was probably going to get complicated. She didn’t love the idea of working with Murphy, but maybe she could have a little fun after all. “I guess you can come over to my place so I can have the satisfaction of kicking you out when you inevitably piss me off. Here’s my address.”

 

He takes it and doesn’t seem the least bit insulted at her comments, damn him. “You never know. Maybe you’ll enjoy our _partnership_ more than you expect.” He walks away, no doubt pleased he got in the last word.

 

Ugh, she hates him.

 

*************************

 

He knocked on her door at five minutes past six, and they got to work pretty quickly, laying out their arguments in opposition of ownership and patenting of human tissue. They approached things differently but maybe it shouldn’t have surprised her so much that they collaborated well together, considering they both really liked to win. Their points were strong and tight, and whoever they debated against was going to have a tough time finding a weakness. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually having a good time and liked the way he could draw out a more playful side of her. 

 

Raven had relaxed too much though, because when the predictable disagreement came, it caught her off guard. Murphy was adamant that his way to wrap up the debate was right, and that asshole wasn’t backing down. It made her furious that he kept criticizing the logical statements she was citing, and when he started flipping through some of his notes as proof of his own opinion, she grabbed her phone with no plan other than to just shut him up. Without thinking about the consequences, she typed in _‘Murphy wants to stop arguing and put his mouth to better use’_.

 

As soon as she had done it, she realized she’d acted rashly, and it only got worse as she looked up to find him staring at her. He dropped his notes onto her coffee table and tilted his head curiously, and Raven's breath got caught in her throat.

 

“I don’t know why I’m arguing with you. I can think of a lot better things to be doing with my mouth.”

 

The look in his eyes was predatory now as he crossed over to her, and despite the genuine worry she had as thoughts of consent and body autonomy ran through her brain, she still felt a thrill of excitement as he unzipped her pants, not to mention a bolt of desire. And although she was going against all of her morals, Raven didn’t stop his fingers from tugging her jeans and underwear down over her bare feet, either. She was going to hell, but something about the way Murphy boldly watched her told her it might be worth it.

 

He pushed her down onto the couch, going to the floor between her legs at the same time, and before she had a moment to reconsider any of it, his arms wrap behind her knees to yank her forward so her lower half is off the seat completely. No, she hadn’t thought this through in the least, but now that it was happening it was absolutely what she wanted. When his tongue trailed along her folds in a wandering path and his hands draped her knees on his shoulders, nothing else mattered except for the sensations he made her feel.

 

His hot mouth explored everywhere, driving her mad in a different way than when he spoke, but getting no less of a reaction. Strangled gasps of air, needy little whines and harsh whispers of his name burst from her throat as he licked her in a goddamned random pattern that put her on edge and got her so close each time he sucked his lips over her clit. But he was toying with her, that fucker, just like he did when they debated, drawing it out until the trap was set. Raven squirmed underneath him, hands clutching the couch cushions, fingers brushing against her phone. She wasn’t going to let him have the power when she had the ability to take it back, even if she did have to concentrate extra hard to type something out.

 

No sooner had she pressed the last button on _‘Murphy makes me come over and over’_ , when his finger slid into her pussy and his lips sucked onto her clit, and she dropped her phone onto the floor as her legs shook from the shudder that burned its way through her blood. He doesn’t let her ease down, keeps pumping his finger in and out and adds another as her hips jerk and twist, and as good as it felt to come and feel that release, she’s already building again, pressure churning low in her belly. His tongue leaves tracks of fire across her folds, and she’s so wet, so slippery that his lips glide effortlessly all around. When he moans against her it’s like she feels it vibrate through her whole body as she clamps down on his fingers and comes again with the knowledge of how much he likes having his mouth on her.  

 

Murphy sits up and shoves the coffee table out of his way, pulling her body gently and bonelessly onto the floor. She lets him, unable to focus on anything but trying to regulate her breathing. His hands drag up the hem of her shirt, pushing it over her breasts, and his fingers are borderline rough when he pulls her bra down and sucks one nipple while pinching the other. He throws one leg over her middle, straddling her, and grinds his pelvis into hers while she whimpers. She’s about to wrap her legs around his hips to hold him to her when he abruptly slides back down to bury his face into her cunt again, and when his hands curve under her ass and lift her so he can spear his tongue inside, the suddenness of his movements get her so close again. Her fingers tangle in his hair and try to jerk him even closer, and this time it’s the lightest scrape of teeth against her clit that has her spasming into bliss.

 

He lets her get a few gulps of air, crawling back up her body and kissing all along her neck as his hands tug her shirt over her head, leaving only her dark green bra with her breasts pushed up out of it. His mouth is shiny and slick with her juices, for once not full of sarcastic comments, and god it turns her on even more. Raven pulls him down by his shirt, hands fisting into the material as she kisses him appreciatively. His kisses are filthy, and she’s disappointed when he leans his mouth closer to her ear to speak instead of keeping his tongue rubbing along hers.  

 

“Can’t stop making you come.”

 

The way he says it, like there’s nothing else he wants to do and it’s a promise he’ll carry out fully, first makes her shiver with anticipation even though she’s already so overstimulated, but then she remembers what she typed into her phone and there’s a moment of panic. What if he literally can’t stop, his mind unable to do anything but follow her instructions until she gives him a new one? Lifting her head, she looks frantically for the phone, but she can’t spot it, and Murphy’s blocking her view now, somehow naked in the moments she wasn’t paying attention. He leans over her, stroking his thick cock, and the logical part of her brain tells her to get up, find her phone and end this, because there’s no condom in sight, she really doesn’t know if he actually wants this, and things have already gone too far.

 

But the other part of her brain, oh… it just wants. It’s the part that has her tugging him towards her, spreading her thighs further so he can rub himself against her and slowly push inside her soaking pussy. He’s so hot and perfect as he stretches her body, and her walls cling to him as he starts a steady rhythm of thrusts. It's fucking fantastic, the feel of him, and the muffled groans he's making into her neck turn her on even further. Raven arches her back up, pressing herself against him everywhere she can, and when his mouth roughly captures hers again, she wants to believe he wants this just as much as she does. This, _this_ is what they should have been doing from the beginning, none of the arguing and fighting, but fucking, constantly fucking.

 

Murphy drives himself deep, flicking his thumb over her clit as he demands that she come for him. She lets go, waves of pleasure crashing over her as she tightens around him, and when he goes rigid inside her as he finds his release, it curls her toes and makes her shout. He collapses on top of her, both of their breathing harsh. They lay still for long minutes, and just when Raven is coming back to herself, she shifts beneath him to get more comfortable. The movement makes him twitch inside her, and it’s not a surprise when his mouth sucks up her neck again.

 

“Not done making you come yet.”

 

Raven closes her eyes. She’ll get her phone, and she’ll type in something to end this, she will… but maybe not for a little while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Kink Meme! https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3621.html
> 
> This is now my 14th Murphy/Raven story. I think I might have an addiction, but oh, I'm okay with that.  
> I feed off your kudos & comments, so if you liked it, please leave one and/or go check out the other stuff I've written. I love interacting with other Murven fans!


End file.
